Comforting Darkness
by SilverHunter
Summary: What would you do if your best friend would want to start everything from the clean table? Start it together with him of course.
1. Chapter 1

Story: Luffy and Zoro are old friends and really care each others, even so much that they decided to leave everything and start a life what would be really free from everything. Now they are thieves without home but the whole world at their playground.

Wanna find out more? Read and review. Thank you.

**Comforting darkness. **

**Chapter 1.**

Slowly, really slowly time goes by… Even so slowly that it feels like it's stopped but it isn't. It's still going on like those two men who are the only walkers on the dark streets, carefully looking that they don't make any other sound than the other ones silent giggling.

"Luffy… Be quiet already..."

"Sorry… Can't do." The younger black haired boy silently laughed and pulled the hood of his black hoodie over his head.

"It wasn't all that funny…"

"You slipped on the garbage bags…"

The other taller man who walked besides the boy almost elbow in elbow turned his head away like he would have seen something in the back of one pitch black alley.

"You looked like you would puke…" Luffy said snickering now a little harder and looked how one of the old street lights started to wink like it would soon explode.

"So you are saying that you wouldn't feel sick at all if you would feel the old stinking garbage pressed on you face?"

"No, darling."

Only sound was a sigh and then a crow's cry.

"I still feel like I am gonna puke…" The taller man whispered and shivered a little even if nobody couldn't see it in the darkness what was turning more and more overcastting in the eyes of lonely lady in the middle of the park where the two men stepped both silently smiling.

"I want the clothes, hats and…"

"I want the jewels and guns…"

"You never want anything else…" Luffy whispered sounding somehow disappointing just short moment before they walked past the not moving woman who just walked infront of her not looking like she would even understand that there wasn't anything to look at. The smile on the boys lips faded away.

"I don't need anything other than money and that's what I, we, get when we took the jewels."

"You don't have any imagination Zoro…"

The taller man could only laugh dryly and pat his smaller friends head gently like he would be somehow fragile.

"Imagining is what you do. I am one who is realistic." Zoro said little warm smile in his lips.

"I hope it's not going to rain tonight."

"What does it matter, Luffy dear?"

"I don't like being wet… You know it."

"Yeah I know. Just like I know what you do to keep you nightmares away." Zoro said half laughing and laughed only harder when his smaller friends punched him in the arm, actually quit painfully.

"Have been working out?"

"Yes. I don't want you to leave me far away."

Zoro raised his eyebrows and fluffed his hair under his hood.

"I hate it when you do that so stop it!"

"Okay. We are here already."

They both stopped. They were now in the end of the real town line and they saw over the trees tops couple of miles away a one lonely roof what could be seen even in the dark quit clearly because of it bright red colour.

"Are you sure that they don't have many alarms, Zoro?"

"What does it matter? You know how to make them quiet anyway."

"Yeah but it's always taking so long a time…" Luffy murmured and got a long hard look from his friend who could only shake his head.

"That's true but do you rather go in without making the alarms quiet? I don't think so."

"We did so once…" Luffy said gently and smiled a little.

"And we still have scars from that trip."

"So now we did better do this right. I mean no more mistakes. No more playing with the fire." Zoro whispered and started to walk toward their new prey carefully thinking everything over same time when Luffy just hum silently and walked behind him like a shadow in the darkness. Seriously, if someone would have been on a midnight walk and looked at their way that person could have maybe just and just seen Zoro but not at Luffy.

"Luffy I told you not to hum that song…"

"But it's good."

"Maybe…"

"You still think that he betrayed us?"

"He was the only one who knew that we were there!" Zoro whispered through his teeth and turned to look at Luffy just to notice that his friends wasn't anymore behind him.

"Not again… Luffy… Luffy come back now!" Zoro tried to call his friends quit quietly but there wasn't any reply or sound what would tell him that he would be anymore near him.

"I really hate it when he does this… He is almost too good at disappearing."

It wasn't that that Zoro wouldn't guess where his friends went. It was that that he had spoken at Luffy so many times about his disappearing that he was starting to think that his friend never listened at him and it's was kinda insulting.

He started to walk faster and it didn't take very long when he finally saw a barely visible figure on the big garden.

"Smelling the roses again?"

"It's a really sweet odour. I don't understand why you don't like it." Luffy whispered back and rose up on the ground. He knew not to cut the big bright red roses which were clearly the house owner's pride.

"Come on." that was the only thing what Zoro said but it told everything.

'It's your time to shine my little darling.' Zoro only whispered to himself and mussed up his friends hair before Luffy again disappeared and let Zoro wait sliently heart in his throat like everytime.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	2. Chapter 2

**Comforting Darkness**

**Chapter 2.**

I can't help but to think. Think how he is doing there. Is he quiet enough, is he clever enough or is he just the Luffy who I know. I shouldn't be worrying, I know that because when he is doing this what he is doing now he is always doing it right. I don't know how he does it, and sometimes I feel that I am better not knowing.

It would be better if I would only think of watching around me in this darkness and trying to figure out if somebody is out there.

I like darkness, I have to admit that. It feels like I would be in my old room on my old home… But that home is gone. It was burned down. And even these days I still try to think who did that. I have no clue, I have no though and I have no reason to want to go back. I lived alone anyway.

I watched my clock. Luffy had been gone now about an hour. He should be done soon if he really was that Luffy who always wanted to bake a cake after our little successful job. Today I feel like I would maybe even bake that cake… And if we get a good catch then maybe that cake could be made from chocolate.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Warm heaven. That's what sleeping in a comfortable bed is. A big fluffy blanket rolled around you middle of quiet darkness after a lovely warm meal what somebody has made for you is something what everybody wants to feel.

And everybody hates it when that lovely moment is ruined. Luckily for the two cuddling young couple who were sleeping peacefully together upstairs, their little intruder who carefully came into their house knew how important sleep was and tried to be as quiet as possible.

Smiling sweetly he walked the just fixed stairs up and peeked in their room just to make sure that they were in harmony.

Slowly he closed the door and walked back down stairs like a little house elf watching carefully around him while he walked to open the front door only a little first but then entirely so that his friends could quickly came inside.

"Good work." Zoro whispered so silently that it was hard for Luffy to hear him but it really didn't matter. He knew that Zoro was happy when things went smoothly.

"They have lovely paintings here." Luffy whispered and saw Zoro nod.

"It's kinda sad that we can't ever take any paintings…"

"They are too big Luffy… Usually at least." Zoro said quietly and closed the door so carefully that Luffy almost started to snigger.

"Shut up. We have to be careful even if everything seems secure. You know that. I don't understand what funny you see in this everytime."

"Your face." Luffy whispered and quickly put almost soundlessly again disappeared.

Zoro only sighed and then started to "work" too but he couldn't just walk around the house and not admire all those, unluckily too big, paintings and statues, carpets and furnitures what showed quit well how rich the owner was. He had been right when he spotted him on the town and followed him at here in his home. But he had to admit that he had seen a much better tasted cushions.

And then he heard it. The sound of an opening door.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	3. Chapter 3

I did it

**I did it! The third chapter is up! And.. … Okay okay, I didn't do it myself all the way… But even Santa has helpers! And Aladin had his lamp and… What am I saying….**

**Enjoy!**

**Comforting Darkness**

**Chapter 3.**

Luffy. I had to find Luffy quickly! I bet he's eating their food… Fuck!

And we didn't even get anything! I groaned silently and started to hurry when one thing came into my sight. A beautiful little silver woman on top of the fireplace. I quickly put it in my pocket.

As fast as I could and as quietly as I could, I ran where I thought that Luffy would be but in my surprise he wasn't there. I sort of panicked. I couldn't call out his name but I had to find him quickly.

Why is he so good at this?! If he want's to disappear nobody can find him. Luffy?! Oh god do I have to leave him?... No! I'm not going to leave him no matter what! I promised that at least I wouldn't ever leave him like those bastards did.

I started to look around as quietly as I could same time when I tried to be fast enough to make it in time. I could hear a toiled being flushed.

"Luffy…"

There he was! He had clearly found something interesting because he was watching something really concentrated and before I could call his name again he seemed to sense me and turned around. I twisted with laugh.

He was holding a some kind of fluffy thing what I had seen women holding in those old movies.

"Are… Do you now have a new hobby?" I had to ask but second later when I heard a creak I rushed to place my sweating hand on my friends lips and quickly opened a big old wardrobe that was there and pushed us both in there immediately wishing that we had jumped out of the window.

The wardrobe looked so much bigger but when we were inside it, the reality hit us hard.

It was old, really old, and it smelled even older. It was disgusting! And there was hardly enough room to breath. I quietly thanked the fact that even if Luffy loved food and was always eating like he wouldn't ever feel anything else than hunger, he didn't get fat.

One time when we were younger I took him into my cellar and I argued for many hours with him about his eating habits and his weight like an old married couple.

He really hated from the bottom of his heart those hours there and then. We couldn't reach an understanding, so we made a deal. I would move in with him for one month and sleep in the same room every night, locking the door and giving the key to me and everyday walking with me everywhere and by everywhere I mean everywhere. We didn't lose a sight of each other more than when we turned for couple of seconds to look somewhere else.

Our friends really freaked out because of this and in the end started to avoid us little. But when that month ended and we started to act normally they all sighed deep and started to spend time with us again. We maybe should have told them about why we did what we did, but at that time we decided that it would be better to just keep our mouths shut.

"Zoro?..."

My mind snapped back to this time and I tried to see Luffy's face in the darkness but in the end could only feel and smell his breath. Has he been eating peppermint?

"What?" I tried to ask as quietly as I could and I could feel him gulp.

"I…" he started but then stopped. Please… please don't say that you are about to throw up Luffy dear! I know you hate narrow and tight places but!... please…

"I don't feel good…"

There is no god. Nor for us at least.

"Try to hang on darling…" That was all I could whisper for him warmly before there were steps heard too close. Same time as I could sense the confused eyes all around I could sense my friends desperate trying to breath.

I wanted to call his name but it would only end everything in the way what wouldn't make things good for him.

Carefully I wrapped my arms around him and noticed that he was shaking.

"Darling…" I whispered so quietly as I could but he couldn't hear me. It doesn't matter.

"There is a place where we have to go…"

"I know…" I answered and kissed his hair while still holding him tighter. He smelled good like always.

"Try to just keep your head cool and think about something nice. Like fishing."

I could feel him smiling and his smile gave me a reason to smile too. It's always this way. If he is sad then I am too, if he is happy then I am feelin' good too. That's how the world goes 'round.

"Right Darling?..."

"Fishing is nice, roasted fish is nice…" He whispered back but then quickly put his hand on top of his mouth. Okay don't think about food!

I started to stroke his back and shoulders gently hoping that it would make him feel a little better and soon it seemed to work. I could sense him relaxing a little.

"Mmmm… Don't stop…"

That voice of his… It didn't really sound like it was coming from his own mouth. Why? I tried to see his face but his whole body was now leaning on me. Did he really enjoy this that much? Maybe I should do this for him a little more often.

Hmm… his shoulder's have now quit relaxed and now I slide my hands on his neck. He shivered strongly but then relaxed again and now I could hear some murmuring from him. I smiled and promised in my mind for him that I really would do this again someday .

Seemed like my friends were right after all and it's good to know how to massage somehow so that both of you feel the difference. Sound a little pervy? Definetely when the one who says it is naked. But I am not naked. She was…

"Zoro…"

Oh god he is sounding more and more like her back then. What is wrong with people? Can't everyone just enjoy the massaging and not start talking about something stupid. All thought Luffy is always talking about stupid things…

"Can you massage my lower back?..."

I stopped and was about to hit him in the head but because I knew that that at least would make him puke I stopped my self before anything bad happened.

"Please?..." That tiny voice of his, that bleeding sound… I am going to regret this…

Carefully I lowered my hands to his hips and blushed when he moved and sighed really quietly and maybe unable to hear it himself but I heard it and in hells name it me feel really uncomfortable.

I don't know why but somehow this situation and what I was doing made me feel sinful.

I slipped my slightly cold hands under his hoodie and I was glad that he liked it when his pants were loose and little low.

I know that I am sinful… all humans are. Are they? The bible says so at least but do you believe in it?

"Zoro…" This wasn't fist time he has sighed my name like that but this is first time when he has done it in my ear. Why the fucking hell aren't I stopping?! Why…

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

Our heads turned, our eyes met another eyes on the now little brighter world and a wooden baseball bat almost met our heads but we were quicker and saw our change.

"Luffy RUN!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**I liked it myself so I hope you guys and girls liked it too. Hope to hear about you again!**


End file.
